Maleficent
Maleficent is the main antagonist of Disney's 1959 animated movie, Sleeping Beauty, and is one of Disney's most infamous villains. She is also a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bayonetta vs Maleficent (Abandoned) * Bowser vs. Maleficent * Cinder Fall vs Maleficent (Completed by Maxevil) * Corrin vs. Maleficent * Darth Vader VS Maleficent * Maleficent VS Doctor Doom (Abandoned) * Maleficent vs. Eleven (Completed by Asantalo) * Ganondorf VS Maleficent * Maleficent VS Harry Potter (Completed) * Maleficent vs. Jafar (Completed by Blade0886 and Blipeddeeblah) * Maleficent Vs Jake Long * Rita Repulsa vs Maleficient * Maleficent VS Lord Voldemort * Maleficent vs Ursula * Maleficent vs Zelena (Completed) * Shadow Weaver VS. Maleficent. * Akihiro Dragoscale vs Maleficent Battles Royale * Famous Villain Battle Royale * Tyrannical Dragons Battle Royal (Completed by Dragon Maleficent) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Ashley (WarioWare) * Charizard (Pokémon) * Charmcaster (Ben 10) * Cia (The Legend of Zelda) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * The Enchantress (Shovel Knight) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Hades Izanami * HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Konoe A. Mercury * The Lich (Adventure Time) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Makarov Dreyar * Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H) * Nightmare Moon * Queen Chrysalis * Queen Elsa (Frozen) * Queen Jadis (The Chronicles of Narina) * Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Salem (RWBY) * Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) * Umarak (Bionicle) * Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) * Witch Bandora (Kyōkyū Sentai Zyuranger) * Zeref Dragneel History Out of spite of not being invited to a celebration of the birth of the king's newborn daughter Aurora, Maleficent came uninvited and gave the child a gift: death upon being pricked by a spindle wheel among reaching womanhood. Though the curse was weakened to be a spell of eternal sleep, Maleficent resolved to see her vengeance fulfilled while disposing any who interfere. During the events of the Kingdom Hearts series, after her curse was broken, Maleficent resolved to find Kingdom Hearts to become the ruler of all with Pete as her right hand lacky. Though she played a part in Master Xehanort's scheme through his Ansem incarnation, Maleficent has no intent to be anyone's pawn. Death Battle Info * Summoning Spell: Summons minions, meteors, lightning storms, thorny vines. * Green Fire manipulation * Teleportation Feats * Manages to hold off hundreds of Heartless with Pete's help. Flaws * Not able to fully grasp post-middle-ages concepts like cyberspace. Gallery Maleficent.png Maleficent's Throne.jpg Quotemaleficent.jpg Dragon Maleficent.png 20140607230912!Dragon Maleficent.png Maleficent_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Maleficent in Disney Infinity 2.0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Dragon Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:Wizard